Viviendo con Vocaloid: The new life
by Kagamii H
Summary: 5 amigos ganan cun concurso de Vocaloid, pero cuando reciben el premio se sorprenderan, ya que no es fácil cuidar algo con vida
1. Inicio

**Hola Soy Kagamii H. estaba muy nerviosa al escribir es fanfic y quiza por que es mi primera vez salio un poco mal, agradezco criticas constructivas pero sin insultos (shoy muy shenshible) ah y esto si es de vocaloid, solo que en el capitulo 3 empiezan a aparecer...**

**Lamentablemente Vocaloid no me pertenece, cuando tenga dinero viajare a Japón y comprare acciones para tener Vocaloid para mi solita...xD**

**Un saludo para los que aparecen en este fic...son reales...son mis mejores amigos*cara de Maniatica*... jajaja...*risa malvada*... Bueno me despido para ir a comprar las entradas de anime expo... yeah...Lo-lo-lo-love and joy...Chaito..**

* * *

><p>Viviendo con vocaloid: The new life<p>

Personajes:

Emi: Es hermana mayor de Sofí (son gemelas). Ella ama Vocaloid, es muy ocurrente y se considera extremadamente otaku. Tiene el pelo largo café al igual que sus ojos.

Sofí: Es la hermana menor de Emi. Al igual que su hermana ama Vocaloid ya que sigue todos sus ejemplos… No es tan otaku como su hermana pero le gusta mucho el anime. Tiene el pelo corto café (como hasta los hombros) y sus ojos son un poco más claros que los de su hermana.

Manuel: Es el mejor amigo de Sofí, no le gusta mucho el anime pero cuando conoce Vocaloid hace la única excepción. Su mejor amigo se llama Benjamín.

Benjamín: Es el mejor amigo de Emi y Manu, a el si le gusta el manga y anime, al igual que sus amigos ama Vocaloid, a veces es muy pesimista y eso les disgusta a todos.

Romi: Es la más amigable, y es la amiga de todos, a todos les cae muy bien, excepto cuando se hace el angelito.

( todos viven juntos en casa de las gemelas)

Inicio:

Era un día tan caluroso como otros, Emi como siempre blogeando desde su laptop sobre KaitoxMeiko, Sofí viendo noticias nuevas sobre RinxLen en su I-pad, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos con un silencio muy raro hasta que llegaron Manuel y Benjamín corriendo a decirles algo sumamente importante…

**¿Qué será lo que les van a decir a las gemelas?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte. Kagamii H.**

**Con cariño.**


	2. ¡Concurso!

Emi, Sofí, encontramos un concurso sobre Vocaloid -Dijo una voz muy familiar, las gemelas volvieron a la realidad y se fijaron quienes eran. Eran sus mejores amigos Manu y Benja (el que habló fue Manuel)

-Si, ¡el premio todavía es secreto! el concurso trata de inventar una nueva canción en japonés, inglés o español con el mismo ritmo de cualquier otra-exclamó Benja

-Entonces que esperamos, ¡llamare a Romi para que venga a ayudarnos...!-dijo Sofí casi gritando

-Muy bien el concurso se hace en grupo, máximo 5 integrantes-dijo el mejor amigo de Emi

-Kyyyaa, estamos de suerte justo nosotros somos 5…-dijo Emi con su típico grito: KYAAAA

-Llegue en cuanto pude- dijo Romi muy cansada de correr

-Bien empecemos con la canción-dijo Emi-Yo digo Go Google it, o Cantarella- cuando dijo Cantarella se imagino lo guapo que es Kaito...para ella-Ahhh...Kaito

-Yo digo Alice Human Sacrifice o Kakome kakome..-dijo Manuel con cara de maniático

-Yo quiero Honey o Magnet-dijo Sofí

-Yo pienso que esta bien Dark wood circus-dijo Benja

-A mi me gusta Cendrillon-dijo Romi

-Saben así no llegaremos a ninguna parte-dijo Emi con la mano en la cabeza- ya se escriban las canciones que quieran en un pequeño papel y las pondremos en una bolsa, con piedra, papel o tijera veremos quien sacara el papel que decidirá que canción es la que utilizaremos-dijo Emi con un tono muy serio y a la vez adulto

-Bien que comience: piedra, papel o tijeraaa-dijeron todos

-¡Jejeje perdedores!-dijo Sofí

-Bien saca un papel-grito Romi quien tenía la bolsa

-Oh salió, primero redoble de tambores...ttooootoootootoo...saliooooo Cantarella

-Wooow jejjeje perdedores-dijo la mayor de las gemelas-bien empecemos con la canción- empieza a sonar la canción

**_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti_**

**_Te miro fijamente, detrás mió_**

**_Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado_**

**_Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado_**

**_Sin embargo, ambos estamos fingiendo_**

**_Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación_**

**_El tiempo va pasando_**

**_Este corazón _**

**_Debe mantenerse oculto _**

**_Entonces, puedo acercarme _**

**_Soy un suspiro _**

**_Porque cuando estoy a tu alrededor,_**

**_Me siento lejos de mi mismo _**

**_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra_**

**_Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti_**

**_Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente_**

**_Iré después de ti _**

**_No dejaré ningún rastro_**

**_Las cosas no son de este claro_**

**_Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras _**

**_Y empiezas a bajar la guardia _**

**_Hay algo que deberías conocer_**

**_Sobre esta droga profunda_**

**_Que pensaste que la podrías beber _**

**_El tiempo se oxida_**

**_Las cadenas se deshacen_**

**_Corres lejos _**

**_Sin un lugar al que acudir_**

**_Dos segundos _**

**_El eco echo por ti_**

**_Tus intentos de querer resistir_**

**_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:_**

**_Yo mismo Huyendo en tus memorias_**

**_Unido con el olor de tu sudor _**

**_Yo podría Simplemente ser afectado_**

**_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo_**

**_Preparo una trampa para ti_**

**_Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo "CAPTURAME"_**

**_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo_**

**_Huyendo de tus memorias Unido con el dolor de tu sudor Yo podría simplemente ser afectado_**

-Bien, ¿les gusto como quedó?-Dijo Emi

-Si, quedo bien a pesar de que no me gusta esta canción-rezongó Manuel

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que mandar esta canción y dejar nuestros datos-murmuró Benjamín

-Muy bien en una semana más nos darán la respuesta-dijo Romi con su tono más sereno

**¿Qué pasara?**

**¿Ganarán o habrán perdido el tiempo al escribirlo?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Dragon ball z kai lo siento...en el próximo capitulo de Vocaloid**

**Atte. Kagamii H**

**PD: mil disculpas por no cambiarle la letra a Cantarella pero es que me dio flojera xD**

**Crticas constructivas, por fis**


	3. ¿Premio?

**Una semana después:**

-Sofí, Sofí...despierta-susurró Emi

-Umm... ¿ que pasa?-dijo Sofí restregándose los ojos

-¡Mira nos llegó un paquete!-exclamó Emi

-En serio debe ser del concurso-respondió Sofí-Ven vamos a despertar a los otros-dijo Sofí

-Romi, Benja, Manu-dijeron al unísono las gemelas

-mmm... ¿que pasó? ¿Mami? unos minutos más por favor-se quejó Manuel

-ooohaah ¡que sueño tengo!-bostezó Romi

-Oigan tengo una noticia muy importante, ¿saben quien gano el concurso?-dijo la gemela de cabello corto

-no, ¿QUIEN? ¡CUENTA CUENTA!-grito el otaku

-Pues, redoble de tambores...tatattaoooo...NOSOTROSSS-dijo la otaku

-Woooowww-grito Manu

-Y los premios están aquí con nuestros nombres-dijeron las gemelas al unisono

-La primera caja es para Benja, la segunda para Sofí, la tercera para mi, la cuarta para Romi y la quinta para Manu-dijo la gemela de pelo largo café

-Bien a la cuenta de tres abrimos los paquetes, uno, dos, tres.-dijo Sofí

-¿Qué sera?-lo abrio, *desmayo*, *reacción rápida*, *¿GRITO DE ESPANTO O DE EMOCIÓN?*-kyaaaaa un robot de Kaito-*Desmayo* *Un Benja celoso* *Una cubeta de agua, una Emi empapada*- ¿quien lo hizo?, ¡estoy empapada y estaba soñando!-el típico ambiente de anime enojado, con un aura roja y colmillos, ah y la venita estampada en la cabeza de Emi-Pagaras por esto, Benjamín-Luego se da vuelta a ver a Kaito en la caja, se calma y viene el ambiete anime de enamorado con burbujitas, brillo y corazones, *suspiro*-ahhh, Kaito

-¡A mi me toco Rin!, a comer naranjas-dijo la menor de las gemelas

-Y a mi Meiko-dijo el mejor amigo de Emi con un chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de su amiga

-¡Genial, me tocó Miku!-dijo Romi

-Yeah, me toco Len a comer plátanos-dijo el menos otaku del grupo

-Miren hay otro papel...es...e...es un pasaje de avión a Japón-dijo Romina

-oh y hay unas instrucciones-respondió Manuel

-pero esta en japonés-dijo Benjamin

-yo se leer japonés-dijo con un tono de heroína la gemela mayor

_Queridos ganadores de nuestro concurso:_

_Aquí adjuntamos las instrucciones para hacer funcionar vuestros robots, hicimos este proyecto para saber cuanto quieren y adoran Vocaloid, también queremos que les sirva de ayuda en la casa problemas personales, en conclusión ellos serán como sus mejores amigos._

_Necesitan comer, tener cuidado persona, refugio, etc. En cada uno de los paquetes adjuntamos sus características y cuidados que deben tener._

_sin otro particular se despide _

_Compañía Yamaha y Crypton Corp._

-Eso es lo que dice-dijo la otaku-oh, y aquí esta el papelito que dice lo que hay que hacer para hacerlo funcionar

-Bien, y... ¿como se supone que se despiertan?-dijo el menos otaku

-Pues...hay dos opciones: la primera es conectarlos con el cable USB al computador y cargarlos por 5 min. Y la otra es darle un beso-dijo la otaku

-bien es más fácil conectarlos-dijo la menor de las gemelas- traigan todos sus computadores y cárguenlos

-Oh, yo que queria besar a Kaito-dijo para si la gemela mayor

Pasaron 25 min. y todos tuvieron a sus robots en pie...

-iniciando, adaptándose al ambiente, cargando- dijeron los robots a coro, que luego de tener un posición tiesa estaban más sueltos

-Y ¿quien se supone que es mi ama o amo?-dijo Kaito

la mayor de las gemelas dio un paso adelante y dijo:-pues aquí la tienes-dijo muy confiada-y ¿que te parezco?

-pues, eres muy bonita y tierna-dijo el peli azul arrodillándose y dándole un beso en la mano dejando ruborizada a Emi

-etto..eh...no me referia a eso, queria decir que si me veo seria y responsable...jeje-le repondio la gemela mayor

-y ¿quien es mi dueño/a?-pregunto la Kagamine mayor

-Pues soy yo-dijo Sofí con una leve sonrisa-¡mira te hice un licuado de naranja!-dijo la menor de las gemelas

-quien es el mío o mía-dijo Meiko

-aquí en tu presencia-dijo Benja-Sabes eres más bonita en persona

-te respondo si me dan cerveza-dijo Meiko

-supongo que tu eres mi dueña-dijo Miku

-pues aparentemente-dijo Romi

-Oh, me muero de hambre, ¿tienes puerros?-dijo Miku

-Claro-dijo Romi como siempre tan modesta

-oh y tu el mío-dijo el menor de los Kagamine

-Pues si, siempre quise conocerte sabes-dijo el admirador de Len-sabes tengo muchos plat...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Len estaba en el refrigerador sacando todas las bananas del refrigerador

**¿Que pasara?**

**Descúbranlo en el capitulo siguiente**

**Atte. Kagamii H**


	4. Planeando el Viaje

-Bueno hay algo que les tengo que aclarar, hay unas reglas-dijo Sofí

-Y… ¿Cuáles son?-dijeron los Vocaloid a coro

-primero Meiko, no abusaras de la bebida, o pensándolo mejor solo los fines de semana-dijo Benjamín

-y… Tu Kaito no te comerás todo el helado, es más yo te lo serviré-dijo Emi

-pero…tu eres liviana como una pluma, me darás muy poco helado-reclamó Kaito

-Exacto-dijo Emi

-ustedes si se pueden comer las naranjas, bananas y puerros-dijeron Manu, Sofí y Romi a coro

-Y ahora pasando a otro tema, hay que planear el viaje-dijo Sofí

-Hoy... no tengo mucho sueño, pero mañana a primera hora-Dijo Romi con su sonrisa convencedora

-¿Oye donde dormirán?-preguntó Emi

-pues… en nuestras camas-Respondió algo dudosa la gemela menor

-¿En nuestras camas? Dijo para si la gemela mayor

-bueno, ¿todas las camas son de dos plazas?- preguntó Manuel

-Si, todas-dijo la menor de las gemelas

-bueno a la cama, tengo mucho sueño-dijo Benjamín

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Emi le dijo que había un par de reglas que seguir a Kaito o si no iba a ser castigado.

-La primera regla es que si me abrazas, mueres tengo el sueño ligero a si que despertarme es muy fácil con el más mínimo roce, la segunda yo dormiré al lado de la ventana, la tercera necesito mi espacio personal, cuando me cambie, duche, etc. y la cuarta mañana despertaras muy temprano ya que es un día largo…-dijo la mayor de las gemelas

Kaito asintió no dijo nada, se imaginaba los terribles castigos que podría tener: por ejemplo quedarse por un día sin helado o que Emi le dijera a Meiko que le diera una gran paliza por dar algunos ejemplos.

Las luces de la casa se apagaron, al día siguiente planearon todo para el viaje, la suerte de Kaito era muy grande, había cumplido todas las reglas de Emi, todos habían pasado una noche normal.

-bien el viaje es pasado mañana, en el papel de las instrucciones decía que la compañía nos financiaría un hotel-dijo Emi-ah y por cierto ustedes, se irán en una maleta por lo que hoy, tendremos que ir a comprar una maleta donde quepan-hizo una pausa y agregó-el itinerario lo planearan ellos, por ahora nos preocuparemos de comprar lo necesario, y recuerden hay que comprarles ropa nueva a los vocaloids-dijo la gemela mayor

Mientras tanto, desayunando y desviando el tema de el viaje

-Emi, nunca había probado este sabor de helado ¿de que es?-preguntó con mucha intriga Kaito

-Pues, es uno de mis favoritos, naranja con jengibre-dijo ella

-Esta cerveza esta muy buena-dijo Meiko

-Es una de las mejores de este lugar, es importada de Alemania-dijo Benjamín

-Sofí, quiero jugo de naranja-dijo una caprichosa Rin

-y yo un licuado de banana Manuel-dijo Len

-Mi puerro esta muy bueno, Romi-dijo Miku

Todos tomaron desayuno y se fueron a hacer las maletas y llamaron a los vocaloid para que los ayudaran, todos los humanos hicieron la misma pregunta:-¿oye, te gustaría tener ropa nueva? (N/A: EN SU RESPECTIVA HABITACIÓN)

-Pues, si-respondieron todos si saber que todos les habían formulado la pregunta al mismo tiempo

-entonces, después de hacer las maletas… ¡vamos al centro comercial!-gritaron todos, cosa que se formara un eco gigante

Luego de terminar de hacer las maletas, todos (incluyendo a los vocaloid) entraron al centro comercial.

-Mmmm, hay que comprar maletas más grandes para llevarlos-Dijo Romi

-Oh, lo olvide completamente-dijo Emi con una mano en la cabeza

-Bien separémonos, en una hora más nos juntamos en la pileta del boulevard-dijo Manuel

-Vamos Kaito tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-dijo la gemela mayor

Emi y Kaito se iban de la mano a la tienda de maletas, cuando en el momento menos oportuno llegaron las enemigas de Emi, Sofí, Manu, Romi y Benja.

-Oh, Hola Emilia, ¡Que tiempo en que no te veo!...-Dijo una de las enemigas, para ser exacto la enemiga mayor de Emi-y ¿Quién es el, acaso es tu novio?, veo que es muy guapo y hasta están tomados de las manos-se burló Paula

Emi y Kaito se ruborizaron, Emi le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada, hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Kaito rompió el silencio

-Sabes niña, estas en lo correcto yo soy su novio pero, ¿¡podrías ser un poco más cortés y decirme hola o algo por el estilo?-dijo Kaito que de estar ruborizado paso a enojado

-Pues hola soy Paula y ella es Valentina, y ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-pregunto la antagonista con cara de envidia

-Yo me llamo Kaito- respondió el

-Um… ¿de donde viene tu nombre?-dijo la otra antagonista

-de Japón-dijo Emi muy rápidamente-Bueno nos tenemos que ir tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Adiós-dijo Emi empezando a correr

-Si adiós-dijo Kaito

-Oh esperen un momento, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes Kaito?-dijo Paula muy interesada

-Tengo 20 años-dijo el aparentemente sin ninguna emoción

-¿Enserio? Y tu Emi tienes… ¡12!-dijo muy sorprendida Paula

-Si es muy grande la diferencia de edad, bueno nos tenemos que ir, ah y por cierto así es el amor jeje…Adiós-dijo Emi tomando del brazo a Kaito y salir corriendo

-Bueno, quiero ver de que se trata esto, sigámoslos, ven corre-dijo Paula

Luego de haber perdido media hora llegaron a la tienda de maletas

-Bien Kaito ¿que maleta te gusta?, recuerda tiene que ser una grande ya que te iras en ella…-dijo Emi

-pues me gusta la azul-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Bien la llevamos… oh y también ese bolso- dijo Emi muy feliz

-son $30.000 pesos (N/A: no se preocupen lo digo en pesos chileno)-dijo la vendedora

Luego de haber pagado se fueron a la tienda de bufandas

-Kyaaaaa mira esa bufanda azul….oh hay una con un helado dibujado-Dijo Kaito con muchos brillitos en los ojos(N/A: que moe)

-bueno elige una de las dos-dijo muy divertida de la cara que puso Kaito

-Quiero la de helado-dijo Kaito

-Muy bien, pero, ¿no crees que es un poco de niño pequeño?-dijo Emi algo extrañada

-Mmm…yo la quiero-me miro a los ojos con un puchero

-Está bien, págala tú, yo iré a la tienda del frente para comprarme una camiseta de Lucky Star o Haruhi Suzumiya

-Muy bien-dijo el

Luego de un rato Emi llega con una camiseta de Lucky Star en la que sale Konata diciendo SOY OTAKU

-justo a tiempo, vamos al Boulevard-dijo Emi

Llegaron un poco antes, así que Emi le invito un helado a Kaito

-Aquí, mi lugar favorito para tomar un helado… ¿Qué sabor quieres?-dijo Emi

-quiero de vainilla-dijo Kaito

-Oh, lo siento, no hay de ese sabor aquí, pero te recomiendo el de frambuesa con naranja, o el de chocolate suizo….-dijo Emi

-¿de que te pedirás?-dijo Kaito

-de Rosas (N/A: En Chile hay un lugar donde venden helados de todos los sabores más exóticos)-dijo Emi

-bien, pediré de lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisita Kaito

-Kaito…te quiero hacer una pregunta-dijo Emi

**¿Qué será lo que le dirá Emi?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo**

**Atte: Kagamin H.**


End file.
